My Bad, Perverted Teacher
by kurokoyaaa-chi
Summary: An Ereri story with some of ErwinXLevi...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Author's note: This is my first time writing a story here. In this story, I picked the romanized surname of Levi, which is "Rivaille". I tried having the two main characters exchange their attitude but it gave me some goosebumps and didn't continue. I also tried having a guest (which are a characters from different anime), but it will be in the near future. So, i hope everyone or most of you will like this story *cross fingers*

* * *

It was one hell boring class. English Literature. It wasn't really the subject that made it boring but their teacher. Mr. Bozado sometimes started the class with a lively energy and always leave the class with a boring expression from his students. Most of the time. he would bite his tongue while roaming around the room, talking, and end up hurt. But this time, it's different.

The nest day, Mr. Bozado's class didn't expect the bad news - more on like a good news - to the students.

"If you're wondering why i'm here," Principal Pixis slid his hands inside his coat and brought out a small bottle. "I brought some bad news." and took a sip on the bottle. "As you can see, Mr. Bozado's not here in front of you because something terrible happened this time."

"Principal,what happened to him this time?" a blonde guy student raised his hand.

"I don't really know what exactly happened but he was hospitalized. He bit his tongue and cause a lack of blood." He took another sip on the bottle.

"AGAIN?!" a student shouted and started a fuss on it.

"Yes, yes. And because of that, due to his stay at the hospital for how many months. But, that doesn't mean you Literature class will be cancelled and that will never happen in your whole life. Instead, there will be a substitute teacher." He walked towards the door and came out a short guy, who's shorter than the principal. He wore a formal attire and an expression telling that he's been having a bad life or saying to fuck off, or whatever.

"He's Mr. Levi Rivaille. The substitute teacher for the meantime. He's also a new teacher here and i hope you'll get along with him."

The short guy took a step forward and made a "tch" sound. "I don't want to see a single dirt in this class. I want everyone to pay attention while I'm discussing. No slouching. No yawning. You can breathe as you want, you can blink as many times, but never sleep during my time." - is all he said with just one go. He looked everyone, tensed. He stopped looking at a pair of green eyes. The brunette boy noticed that Mr. Rivaille was looking at him and he smiled. It surprised the short guy and looked away which also surprised the brunette boy.

"Alright. I'll be leaving you to Mr. Rivaille's care now." Principal Pixis tapped Levi's back saying "Good luck" softly and leave.

Levi's first day started the lesson where Mr. Bozado left and ended the class with a "He's-so-scary-that-i-want-to-drop-this-subject-right-now" expression from his students. That made Levi depressed a little since they haven't really know him yet. During discussion, Mr. Rivaille kept on looking and staring at the brunette boy that he forgot where he left and sometimes call him to answer all his questions. He then leave after hearing the bell rang and went straight to his new office. He put his things at his table and sat down.

_My first day and i got this shit first thing in the morning._

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see who was it. His eyes widened.

"So, you're the new teacher huh? Should I still introduce myself? Well, I'm Erwin, a Physics teacher." he offered his hand for a handshake but Mr. Rivaille just turned around. "Levi".

_I might be having a little trouble this time._

* * *

Armin was talking about this book with different places on it that interest him, saying that maybe the next vacation they will be visiting these places. Mikasa noticed that Eren wasn't paying attention at all.

"Eren? Eren. Eren!" Mikasa called. Eren jumped a little and looked at the worried face of Mikasa. He told her that he was just thinking of something and nothing to worry about. Eren's thoughts was invaded by a short guy earlier with those sharp gray eyes. He was wondering why Mr. Rivaille was looking at him for the whole time. But it was changedHe ruffled his hair and told Mikasa and Armin that he'll just go to the restroom and will be back in a minute.

Eren walked through the hallways looking outside the window. He stopped for awhile, looking at the other side, where a pool of clear, blue water is located. His hands turned into a fist and ran as fast as he could. He didn't mind the people he bumped into and just continuously run.

* * *

"So, Levi." Erwin turned his chair to face the back of Levi.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me by my first name, Mr. Smith?" he didn't even bother to glance or look at him. But he knows exactly what face Erwin is showing. He was smiling.

"You don't have to be formal to me, Levi."

"Still, we're at school. Both of us are teachers, a co-worker. And-" he wasn't able to continue his words as his chair was being pulled, and now is closer to Erwin's face. "And lovers." He pushed Erwin and turned his chair around. Slightly blushing.

"Ex...lovers."

Erwin chuckled. "Right. You haven't change Levi. It's been what? 2 years? You're still cute as ever"

"Shut up"

* * *

Author's Note: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! My hands were trembling as i type these words. I was nervous. So, that ends my first chapter and i hope most of you will like it. Reviews are much appreciated aaaaaaaand... that's all :3


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Author's Note: OMG! I'm sorry for that first upload. I kind of uploaded the first chapter again _So, here is it, the second part. There will a little scene of Christa and Ymir. Just a little bit only :3 It's a short chapter but anyways, I hope some of you will like it though.

* * *

Eren finally arrived at the swimming club room. Yes, he's a member. But no, he doesn't know how to swim. The reason why he joined the club is because... the love of his life (i prefer as crush) is also part of the . She likes her. Her eyes, her smile. EVERYTHING. Eren snapped at his mini fantasy as he heard noises inside the room. He crept to the door of the club room on his toes and pressed his ear to clearly hear what they're talking.

"Ymir...Nn, faster."

"Shit! Christa..."

'Christa?' Upon hearingher name, Eren turned the doorknob slowly to see what's really happening and who's she with. Then he saw something taht he won't forget for the rest of his life, as he opened the door widely. His eyes widened, seeing Christa being pinned down on the floor, topless. Ymir above Christa with her hands inserted somewhere between Christa's legs.

"Eren!" Christa shouted. Eren stepped back. He didin't know what to say. He was shaking. Trembling. He closed his eyes, thinking that this might be a dream. But it never appeared to be one.

"I-I-I-" Eren stuttered, searching for his own, excusable words. He cursed and ran as fast as he could, not knowing where his feet will lead him.

He couldn't believe it .He couldn't accept it. The person he likes for how many months turns out to be a Bi. His heart's been shattered into pieces as he remembered what he saw earlier. He bumped every students he passed without apologizing. He doesn't care, as long as he can get the hell out of here. Far away from those two. He needs some place to cry. Shout his anger.

'_I'm such a loser.  
_

* * *

Rivaille stacked all his papers and other things as the class ended. He bid goodbye and left the room. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Being a teacher is fucking hard.'_

_"Hey! Watch it!" _

_"The fuck is wrong with you? Hey!"_

_"Don't run in the hallways!"_

Rivaille stopped and looked at the commotion. Seeing _this_ student bumped another student who's in his way, not minding who got hurt. His eyebrows furrowed and is ready to stop the student-

"Oi! Stop runn-" he stopped talking seeing a liquid form, forming into a familiar green ayes that passed him, heads down. How did he know? Well, thanks to his height. He stared at his back until the kid disappeared. _'Crying. Definitely crying.'_

It was already lunch time and Rivaille still haven't choose a food he's going to eat. He was staring at the counter. So troubled that Erwin went ahead of him and ordered first. Rivaille shook his head and just went back to the table without ordering. While waiting for Erwin to arrive (Since Erwin is the only person he can tag along), he still thought of the scene earlier. He put his hand on his head and the other one tapping on the table.

"Mikasa, have you reached Eren yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm already worried of him."

Rivaille looked over his shoulders, trying to glance at the blonde hair guy and to the girl he was with. Then _that brat_'s smiling face appeared on his mind followed by his crying face.

"Not hungry? Rivaille?" Erwin said as he placed all his foods on the table. Rivaille slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"Not hungry" and left.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: Since we didn't have REAL classes yet and I'm so damn bored, i just thought of updating the next chapter. There will be a JeanxMarco here and maybe the next chapter, i will write some smut scenes of EreRi already. Hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

That was one of the most stupid thing that Eren made. He just overreacted of the situation.

_'Well, who would not be surprised of what they were doing inside the club room?'_

But thinking Christa And Ymir. He just can't believe it. Not a chance. But what to do now?

_'Maybe i'll just give up on her. Maybe taking a nap would make him feel better-_

*groooooowl*

_-Or eat first before napping?__'_ The door on the rooftop suddenly opened. He took a peek on who just went in the rooftop and was surprised by a short familiar figure.

"Mr. Rivaille?"

Rivaille flinched and looked at the brat who just called him. _'Found you.'_

"What are you doing here?"

"Smoking. What about you?" He was lying.

"U-uh, just about to take a nap." but he doesn't know.

Mr. Rivaille stared at Eren, trying to see if he really was crying or not.

_'Maybe it was just his sweat, or my imagination.'_

Eren went back to his spot where he always wanted to take a nap and where no one can see him. Rivaille followed him.

"Uhm, is there anything you want from me?" Rivailles stared at hime (more like glaring at him) again.

"Oi brat. Were you crying?"

Eren flinched. He looked away from Rivaille and blushed.

"W-what are you t-talking about? No w wasn't." Eren turned around to hide his face that is now so bright red. He leaned his back to the wall for support. He glanced at Levi, blowing smokes through his nose. Eren noticed that he's been angry or something all the time based on Rivaille's expression every time he see him. And he was scared as shit by now.

Rivialle was about to talk when Eren interrupted him. "U-um, are you somehwo in a bad mood?" Eren didn't hesitate to ask him before Rivaille would as him some questions again. Revaille looked at him, his brows furrowed. And Eren swore that was the bad question he said.

"I'm not. Why do you think so?" Rivaille let out a puff and threw his cigarette somewhere without crushing on the ground. Then both of them heard the door being opened.

"Jean, are you sure no one's here?"  
"I'm sure of that. I can't control it anymore."  
"We should just wait for the class to end and go-"

After that, they heard a loud thud. Rivaille tried to sneak a peek and so was Eren. But Rivaille suddenly grabbed his shoulders to not let him see what's going on. Eren may haven't seen what happened...

"Jean! S-stop it! I said not- AH!-here"

... he can actually hear it loud and clear.

"S-sorry Marco. I-I can't stop anymore."  
"J-Jean! Ahh! Nn, M-more!"

Eren stood there silently beside Rivaille. Sweat ran down from his cheek to his chin. he knows exactly what's going on.

"Jean. I'm c-cumming. Ahn! C-coming!"  
"M-me too. Hnnn"

Eren was breathing hardly and his face so red like a tomato. He's trying not to listen. He slid down, covering his face, hoping that they'll stop and Rivaille won't notice it. Won't notice that he's now hard and can feel the tightness on his pants. Minutes later, all they can hear now is just panting and rustling of clothes and door opening and closing. They're gone. Eren took a deep breath and looked up, to see Rivaille still standing beside him. Not moving an inch.

"Mr. Rivaille?" No response. He stood up to see if his teacher is alright, but as he reached out for Rivaille's shoulder, he turned around. "Don't look". A flush of red came out from Eren's face as he saw that Rivaille was also blushing and thought of it as 'cute'. Without thinking, Eren grabbed Rivaille's wrist and pinned him on the wall. He noticed what he just did and cursed himself to just die.

"Ah! S-sorry. I didn't mean to" Just as Eren was about to turn and run because of embarrassment, Rivaille grabbed his hands and pushed Eren to the ground. Eren hissed of pain. He looked at his teacher, crawling above him, loosening his tie. "Sorry brat. I just want your company now." He leaned down. Eren's eyes widened as their nose brushed each others, lips touching.

Eren Jaeger. 18 years old. Virgin and is about to be raped by an old man and a teacher.


End file.
